


I Choose You

by nothingicanthandle



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, but they all still worked together at the manor at some point, jk but seriously no ghosts, no ghosts just vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingicanthandle/pseuds/nothingicanthandle
Summary: “But… but how do I know I’m making the right choice?” Hannah whispered worriedly.“Well, I-” Jamie stammered out before she was cut off by a familiar voice behind her."You don't." With nothing but a quick glance at Jamie, Dani met Hannah’s anxious eyes. “That’s the thing. You don’t know. But you take that leap of faith anyway. You hope and you pray and you trust that the person you choose is going to choose you."
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a short little thing that popped into my head. honestly i really love dani and jamie and i've been thinking about them so much since i finished the show, so this is what's come of it. here you go and i hope y'all like it!

“Hey. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

Jamie sat her hands on Hannah’s shoulders, trying to ease away the tension that had rapidly built up in the recent hours.

“But… but how do I know I’m making the right choice?” Hannah whispered worriedly.

Jamie stood there in silence, unsure of how to respond. It’s not as if she was the best person to be coming to about this. After all, her longest relationship so far had been with her flowers. Even with Dani, Jamie projected an air of confidence about her, but at the end of the day, she was still afraid. Afraid of love and of commitment and of putting her heart into someone else who could just disappear.

“Well, I-” Jamie stammered out before she was cut off by a familiar voice behind her.

“You don’t.” The mere sound of that American accent was enough to bring a smile to Jamie’s lips. Turning around, Jamie’s eyes landed upon the blonde, but Dani was too busy walking up to Hannah, taking the former housekeeper’s hand, to see Jamie looking at her with such tenderness, such wonder.

With nothing but a quick glance at Jamie, Dani met Hannah’s anxious eyes. “That’s the thing. You don’t know. But you take that leap of faith anyway. You hope and you pray and you trust that the person you choose is going to choose you. That they’ll choose you every day and every night, after every celebration and every fight. That the person you choose to love, wholly and completely, is going to choose to do the same, to love you the same. So, no, you won’t get to know right now. All you can do is choose.”

The florist stared in awe of the former au pair, the tears threatening to leak out of her eyes. _Oh, how she loved this woman._ But she quickly turned and wiped those tears away as a tearful Hannah hugged Dani gratefully.

With a laugh, Hannah carefully wipes her eyes and holds Dani by her shoulders, saying, “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Suddenly, Jamie cleared her throat. “Alright, we best get you out there before Owen sweats himself into a puddle,” she jokes. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the wedding pictures.”

“Yes. Right.” Hannah nodded.

Jamie and Dani took their space on either side of Hannah and led her to the end of the aisle. And as the music began to play, and Hannah and Owen’s gazes locked on one another, Dani and Jamie couldn't help but to think about their own future.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Hannah and Owen’s wedding. And every day since then, Jamie thought about what Dani had said in that room. And now, as she stared down at the woman in her arms, she knew.

Leaning down, Jamie pressed a gentle kiss at the top of Dani’s head. This caused the blonde to stir, mumbling lowly as her eyes opened up to see Jamie sitting up above her.

“Hey,” Dani said, an easy smile on her face. Then she saw the credits playing on the TV at the foot of their bed. “I fell asleep during the movie again, didn't I?”

Jamie chuckled. “Afraid so, love,” she answered. “It’s alright, though. Wasn’t the best of endings. Bit too cheesy if you ask me.”

“Oh, well now I’m _really_ upset I missed it,” Dani quipped, sinking deeper into Jamie’s embrace.

The two sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, Dani unconsciously tapping her finger against Jamie’s arm in time with the brunette’s steady heartbeat.

Jamie broke the silence.

“Poppins?”

Shifting her head just slightly, Dani opened her eyes to meet Jamie’s loving gaze. “Yeah?”

“I choose you.”

Dani’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Jamie pursed her lips as she took a deep breath to hold steady the courage that had taken her weeks to build up.

“I choose **you**. Every day. The person I choose… It’s you, Dani.”

It took a few moments, but a look of recognition finally flashed on Dani’s face. 

With a loving smile, she leaned up to press a deep kiss to Jamie’s lips. They both smiled into the kiss, the undeniable love coursing through them.

Dani broke the kiss, pulling away just slightly, just enough to utter the words–lowly but clearly, “I choose you, too.”


End file.
